


living in a material world

by pbandwhey



Series: i don't mean rhinestones [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jewelry, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandwhey/pseuds/pbandwhey
Summary: But whenever he sees Olli sporting whatever new earrings Justin’s bought him with bashful pride, Geno can’t help but glance sideways at Sid’s unpierced ears, jealousy brewing in his gut.Why can’t he get Sid like that?





	living in a material world

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to "diamonds are a guy's best friend," but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> title from "material girl."

Geno’s happy for Olli and Justin, he really is. They’re both in their twenties, so calling it young love may be a bit of a stretch, but it’s damn close; their sweet little touches during practice and how they flirt in the locker room. It’s sweet enough that Geno almost didn’t want to fine them for it at first. Now, however, there’s no guilt in doing so – how long can a honeymoon period _possibly_ last?

So he isn’t bothered by the fact that they’re together now, not in the slightest. It’s cute.

But whenever he sees Olli sporting whatever new earrings Justin’s bought him with bashful pride, Geno can’t help but glance sideways at Sid’s unpierced ears, jealousy brewing in his gut.

Why can’t he get Sid like that?

It’d be so much easier than any of the other bullshit his friends have suggested. _Suck it up and confess your feelings like a fucking adult,_ Kris had said, but what kind of boneheaded move would that be? Alex had suggested he serenade him, but Geno can’t sing. The night before Flower left for Vegas, he told Geno that no matter what Geno decided to do, he had to treat Sid right, or else Flower would get his first proper NHL fight by kicking Geno’s ass on ice, goalie gear be damned.

That last one stuck with Geno the most. And since he doesn’t want to mess with the team, or Sid’s head, he’s decided the best way to treat Sid right is to not make a discernible move at all, lest he mess it all up somehow.

He really, really does wish Sid wore earrings, though. Even if showering him with gold and diamonds didn’t work as a seduction tactic, it would be an easy birthday gift – Sid’s impossible to shop for. Gag gifts are his last vestige but they’re risky. There’d been some locker room glares after Geno gave him one of those windup chattering teeth toys, because _somehow_ that’s one of Sid’s Bad Things.

But it’s fine. Geno can get over it. Even though he doesn’t really want to.

***

Geno looks down at his phone. He’s there to pick Sid up for dinner – Kris invited some of the team over, presumably to brag about how good he’s gotten at using a crockpot. Geno suspects that Cath told Kris that he’s great at it to trick him into making dinner more often; she’s way smarter than he is.

 _Let yourself in,_ Sid had texted him, so Geno does.

“Sid?” Geno calls. “You ready?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Sid calls back. A few seconds later he starts jogging down the stairs. “Got caught up on the phone with Taylor, wasn’t paying attention to the time.”

Geno would respond with a chirp about punctuality if his throat wasn’t so suddenly dry. Because that’s a goddamn necklace around Sid’s neck. Not his hockey chain, not his pendant, but a straight-up diamond necklace the likes of which would make any of Geno’s past girlfriends a little envious.

He tries not to stare too obviously, but _that_ on _Sid_ is like a beacon. Sid notices Geno staring, and he’s already going red. “Oh, shit, I uh, forgot about – um.” He reaches around the back of his neck, fumbling with the clasp to get it off.

It takes Geno a few seconds before he remembers he should probably say something. “Is fine,” he manages to choke out.

“Yeah, no, I know, I just didn’t mean for anyone to know about it.” Sid finally gets the clasp undone. Geno’s seen Sid do and undo the clasp on the chain he wears for hockey with the same efficiency he demonstrates taping his sticks, but considering how awkward they both must be feeling, Geno can’t blame the fumbling.

“Well, you know.” Geno stubbornly keeps his eyes off of the necklace threaded between Sid’s fingers, glinting in the light. “Olli wears earrings, you can wear necklace. Maybe I’m wear bracelets next, see if they lucky.”

Sid snorts. “Yeah, for sure.” He pauses, looking down at the necklace where it’s still wrapped around his fingers. “Um. Don’t tell anyone? I know it’s weird.”

“Wouldn’t,” Geno says. Sid nods, then drops the chain haphazardly in the little bowl for keys near his front door. That seems strange, too – Geno would figure that Sid has some kind of special place to keep stuff like that, but he could be wrong. He can tell Sid’s struggling to stay casual right now, so Geno doesn’t mention it, just cracks a joke about being late as he ushers Sid out the door.

Obviously, he can’t focus for the rest of the night.

Sid likes necklaces. Honest-to-god necklaces. He walks around his house wearing diamonds and gold and has managed to hide it from Geno for over a fucking decade.

Geno nods his way through dinner at Tanger’s, through dietician-approved dessert, through the ride home and through his awkward goodbyes to Sid. The only thing he can think about is that necklace.

He’d been wishing that Sid could have something like Olli’s earring thing, something that could give Geno some kind of in for making a move, for declaring his feelings without literally declaring them. But now that there’s something Geno _can_ use?

He doesn’t have a clue where to start.

***

Maybe he could try and discount it as an option if he didn’t see it again, but he does, only days later.

Sid comes over to pick up an empty container – it had contained Sid’s failed attempt at some weird casserole, but Geno isn’t picky about slightly-burnt food like Sid is, so he generously offered to take it off his hands – and he’s got the necklace on again. Geno nearly chokes on his coffee.

“What’s – oh.” Sid tucks the chain under his shirt, bashful. “Sorry.”

“All good,” Geno says, shaking himself out of it. He hands over the Tupperware. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Sid says, turning it over in his hands. “Want a ride to the rink later?”

So Geno lets Sid stay for lunch – sandwiches, Sid’s club dripping with mayo despite the fact that it probably isn’t on his diet plan, enough that he keeps having to lick it off his fingers and subsequently drive Geno insane – and they head out to Sid’s car afterwards. Before Sid starts the engine, he starts patting his pockets, then frowns.

“Left my wallet inside,” he says. “Just – one sec.”

“Good job,” Geno laughs, and Sid flips him off before he gets back out of the car and jogs inside. Geno watches his ass through the window, then slouches back in his seat.

Something crinkles under him when he shifts, though, and Geno reaches under himself to pick it up.

It’s a receipt, and Geno almost tosses it to the floor of the car without a second thought, but then he notices the name of the jewelry store printed at the top. And the date of purchase near the bottom says—a few weeks ago?

Geno squints at it to make sure, and yeah, whatever Sid bought there hadn’t been from too long ago. He can’t translate the shorthand used for the item, so he isn’t sure what it was that Sid bought. But Sid doesn’t really strike him as the type to go out and buy new jewelry very often.

Then again, the purchase dates back to a few days after Olli and Justin’s awkward relationship reveal, so maybe Sid was – inspired? Geno hopes that was it. He doesn’t want to think about the alternatives.

He startles a little when the driver side door pops back open and Sid climbs in, but Geno recovers before Sid can notice anything being amiss. He shoves the receipt into his jacket pocket and starts chirping Sid about his poor memory.

When he gets home after practice, he finds the receipt in his pocket again. He looks at the name of the store.

They have a website. He’s a few beers deep when he finally decides to place an order.

***

Geno wishes he could say he forgets about the order, but honestly, he’s been obsessively clicking the little “track package” link every day since he saw the confirmation email in his inbox. He curses his slightly-buzzed past self for forgetting to click the option for faster shipping. It arrives when they’re on the road, so Geno has to wait even longer to get it.

In the meantime, he has to watch Sid pretend to not be staring at the dessert menu during team dinner, and goad Sid into defending his nasty old jock once again, and force himself not to think about whether or not Sid wears his non-game necklace alone in his hotel room.

When they finally get back to Pittsburgh, and Geno gets home and can open up the package, he sits at his kitchen counter staring at the necklace nestled in the little box for about ten minutes while he eats his dinner.

He shoves it in the back of a dresser drawer, and tries not to think about it.

That night, he dreams about Sid with silver around his neck.

***

Geno tries not to play favorites in the locker room, but Matt has rapidly worked his way up since Olli and Justin started dating. Geno isn’t always able to catch their finable couple interactions, but Matt’s goalie eyes don’t miss much.

“Olli’s waxing to Sid about how great Justin is,” Matt says in passing while Geno’s finishing up his shave. “Locker room.”

Geno nods, and heads over with a towel around his waist as soon as he’s done with his aftershave. Sure enough – “He likes to say he’s a food guy, but he really isn’t. Last week, I asked if he liked veal, and he didn’t even know what that was.”

Geno doesn’t know what Matt meant by “waxing,” but Olli isn’t saying anything particularly egregious—

“But then when I went by for dinner a few days later, he made some. He’s sweet like that.”

There it is. _Sweet._ It’s minor, but Geno isn’t picky.

“Ten, Olli.”

Olli looks over, annoyance written all over his face. “Seriously? For that?”

Geno nods solemnly. He can see Sid stifling a grin behind his hand. “You know rules.”

Olli rolls his eyes. “You’re just bitter because you’re balding and single.” And Geno knows Olli doesn’t really mean that, but he’s also not totally wrong. About the single thing, anyways. Geno’s hair is totally fine. Still all there. Nothing’s changed about his hairline at all.

He glances at Sid, expecting to see him laughing at that one, but Sid isn’t even smiling anymore.

But Geno refuses to let _Olli,_ of all people, get the better of him in an argument. “You one to talk. I’m not the one who needs jewelry for look good. Ugly without. Schultzy doing God’s work.”

Olli snorts. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.” He walks off, tapping out something on his phone. Probably something mushy to Justin. Geno wonders if anyone at the FBI is a Penguins fan. He could take locker-room fining to the next level – _fining texts._

“You okay there, G?”

Geno startles. Sid’s right in front of him, now. “Yes.”

Sid looks skeptical. “You sure?”

“Yes, Sid, fine, I swear.”

Sid grins. “I mean, it looked like that bald and single comment might’ve gotten to ya.”

And _there’s_ the Sid Geno knows and, unfortunately, loves. “Not bald. Hair great. Best.”

“Uh huh.”

“ _You_ balding,” Geno mutters, and Sid laughs. “Shut up.”

He’s still a little bitter as he’s driving home, but the conversation did put things into perspective. After all, if he’s going to try and seduce Sid, he should probably start before the rest of his hair disappears.

***

Sid texts him the evening of an off-day a few days later. _Game tape?_ it says, and Geno groans to himself but he texts a quick _ok_ back anyways. He can usually at least goad Sid into an argument if he’s bored with watching and rewatching what will inevitably be the same clip of he or Sid making some minor mistake.

He gets coffee ready, and waits with his mug in one of the recliners in his front room, looking out towards the driveway. It’s a nice evening; he wonders if he can convince Sid to have a beer on the patio or something.

Geno watches as Sid pulls his car into the driveway. The light in Sid’s car comes on, and Sid looks like he’s looking for something next to him. He finally straightens up, and his hands go to his neck, and that’s when Geno realizes he’s got the necklace in his hands.

Geno stares, confused, as he watches Sid undo the clasp and try to put it on. Again, it’s with some difficulty, which makes sense, since it’s a pretty fine chain and probably a small clasp, but it takes Sid even longer than Geno’s seen his previous girlfriends take with their even finer, even fiddlier necklaces. He frowns. Isn’t this something Sid does on the regular? And why is he just putting it on now—

And then Geno realizes, and God, he’s an idiot. But Sid is too.

He lets Sid in, not letting on that he knows, now, that Sid’s up to something, and Sid doesn’t seem to notice that Geno’s suspicious until they’re in his media room, queuing up game tape.

Geno’s quick to start clearing that up. “Wore necklace today, too.”

“Oh.” Sid looks down, fiddles with one of the little diamonds with his fingers. He laughs, but Geno’s known him for long enough to recognize that Sid’s uncomfortable. “Yeah, I, uh, was wearing it at home, and I figured you didn’t really care if I had it on, so—“

Geno cuts him off. “You put on at home?”

“Yeah,” Sid says, but he looks away. It’s a pretty obvious tell; Geno thinks he would know Sid was lying even if he hadn’t seen him in his car. “Sorry, I thought it didn’t bother you.”

“Necklace doesn’t bother me.” Geno moves to stand in front of Sid, towering over him where Sid’s sitting stiffly in one of the chairs. “Bothers me when you lie, though.”

The flush that takes over Sid’s face is immensely satisfying. “Uh, what?”

“Saw you put on in car, Sid,” Geno says, and Sid’s eyes get wide, panicked. Sid looks like he’s about to bolt, but Geno just stays where he is, ready to stop Sid from leaving lest he try to escape without explaining himself.

Geno waits, and waits, until Sid finally seems to accept defeat, shoulders slumping. “I just – it’s nothing, okay? I’ll stop. You won’t see them again.”

“Sid. I’m not asking you stop. I’m ask why.”

“I –“ Sid peeks up at him through his eyelashes, and god, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. “Geez. Okay. Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” He takes a deep breath. “Just, y’know, I saw Olli and Justin get together, and obviously there was the earring… thing, and I know you were one of the ones who encouraged Justin with it so I know you were okay with that kind of stuff with, like, guys, and I thought, maybe.”

He doesn’t continue, so Geno pushes. “Maybe what?”

Sid does something weird with his mouth, pushing it to the side as he shrugs. “I thought maybe I could try that with you. Like, if you thought I liked necklaces, then maybe you’d, uh.”

Geno starts smiling. “Buy for you.”

Sid isn’t looking at him. “Yeah.”

“So you don’t like?”

Sid hunches down even more. “I don’t hate them? But it’s not a thing.”

Geno moves to sit on the armrest, and Sid startles, angling himself away like he’s afraid Geno’s going to hit him. Geno’s more than happy to put that fear to rest. He reaches over, as slowly and gently as he can, to lightly cup the side of Sid’s head and turn it to face him. “What if I want to give?”

Sid’s eyes get wide again, but it doesn’t look like panic this time. “Geno?”

Geno strokes his thumb up Sid’s jaw, stopping just under his ear. “What if I’m want buy you necklace?”

He feels Sid’s breath hitch in his throat. “Do you?”

Geno looks down at Sid’s mouth to make it as obvious as possible what he means by that. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Sid’s still flushed. “I – well.” He clears his throat. “I’d. If you wanted, uh, that, I’d wear them. Not out, but. I’d wear them for you.”

Geno smiles, looking back up into Sid’s eyes. “Good. Because I’m already buy.”

“You did?” Sid glances around, like jewelry’s just going to start materializing in Geno’s media den. “Um. When?”

“Not long after I see first time.” He grabs Sid’s hand, and gets up off of the armrest, tugging Sid to stand up with him. “Come look?”

Sid’s staring down at their still-joined hands. “Uh, sure.”

Geno tugs Sid down the hall, up the stairs, into his bedroom. He sees Sid glancing back and forth from Geno to the bed, and Geno wants to laugh at how obvious he is. Instead, he opens up his top dresser drawer and takes out the black box, opening it to take out the silver chain with the little sapphires embedded along the front.

“Wow,” Sid says, looking and sounding a little dumbfounded. “That’s – nice.”

Geno knows Sid probably doesn’t actually care about the necklace at all, but he’s still proud of his choice. He steps closer. “I put on you?”

Sid nods, hastily bringing his hands up to get the clasp on his own necklace undone. When it’s off, Geno moves to stand behind him, making sure to drag his hands over Sid’s bare neck as much as he can as he drapes the necklace on him and does the clasp at the nape of his neck.

“You like it?”

“Yeah,” Sid says, even though Geno’s pretty sure Sid couldn’t care less about what the necklace looks like. That’s fine, though, and Geno leans down, kisses the side of Sid’s neck just to hear him gasp, to feel him tilt his head so Geno has more access.

Once Geno’s satisfied that he’s covered most of the skin there, he turns Sid to kiss his full mouth instead. Sid melts into it, throwing his arms over Geno’s shoulders, parting his lips to let Geno lick into his mouth and Geno isn’t sure how he’s managed to go without this all these years, and yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s already addicted—

Sid pulls away, and Geno’s about to complain before Sid starts pushing him towards the bed, hard enough that Geno falls onto his back. He doesn’t get any time to recover, because Sid’s already crawling on top of him, holding him down with ease; Geno may be taller, but Sid’s got more muscle, and Geno likes to push people around but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t into this.

“You’ve already given me something,” Sid says, and the necklace is hanging under him, glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. “Let me return the favor.”

He starts working on Geno’s belt buckle, and Geno loses the capability for coherent thought.

***

The sun’s starting to go down, and Sid’s still dozing on Geno’s shoulder. Geno’s happy to stare at him, still relaxed from coming earlier, pleasantly warm. Sid puts off heat like a furnace.

He looks at Sid’s necklace, twisted enough that the clasp is at the front of his neck now, and wonders if he could coax him into bracelets, too.

**Author's Note:**

> is there any interest in a third part w/kesselin as the main pairing? i kinda wanna make this series into a "useless men with jewelry" trilogy.


End file.
